Le cercle de l'instant
by Elegy
Summary: En une journée, tout peut basculer...


**Le Cercle de l'instant**

TITRE : "Le cercle de l'instant"  
AUTEUR : Elegy  
FEEDBACK : elegy1@voila.fr  
SPOILERS : Cette histoire se déroule après la quatrième saison.  
RATING : PG-13  
DISCLAIMER : Faith, Buffy et tous les autres personnages appartiennent à Joss Whedon, WB, etc. Je ne détiens rien sauf ma passion pour Faith.  
NOTE :Cette fic est un peu particulière dans la mesure où je me suis davantage intéressée à la forme qu'à l'histoire elle-même. Je voulais écrire quelque chose de circulaire, d'imbriqué, de renvois en miroir.   
Un grand merci à Broody, mon indéchiffrable girlfriend, que j'ai dû harceler pour béta-reader cette histoire... ;-)) 

***** 

"Tout va, tout revient, la roue de l'existence tourne éternellement. Tout meurt, tout refleurit, le cycle de l'existence se poursuit éternellement. Tout se brise, tout s'assemble à nouveau, éternellement se bâtit le même édifice de l'existence. Tout se sépare, tout se salue de nouveau ; l'anneau de l'existence se reste éternellement fidèle à lui-même." 

Nietzche, _Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra_

"L'instant n'a de place qu'étroite entre l'espoir et le regret et c'est la place de la vie." 

Marcel Jouhandeau, _Algèbre des valeurs morales_

*** 

**C comme Commencement   
Buffy. 04h00.**

Je n'oublierai jamais.   
Je me suis réveillée en sueur. J'ai encore fait un cauchemar. Toujours le même… Toujours…   
Je ne pourrai jamais oublier… Je nous vois sur le toit… le toit d'où tu es tombée… Je vois le couteau… ton couteau… que j'enfonce si profond en toi… Je vois le sang qui s'écoule lentement entre tes mains… Je vois le sang sur la lame que je tiens toujours… Et ton regard… la surprise dans tes yeux… Et la douleur… la trahison… Tu n'as jamais cru que je pourrai le faire… Moi non plus… Mais tu m'as poussée… poussée jusqu'à ce que je me dépasse… jusqu'à ce que je commette l'irréparable… Tuer un être humain… comme tu l'avais fait… Poussée à faire comme toi… Je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai jamais voulu…   
Je vois la victoire dans ton regard… La victoire de m'avoir fait te rejoindre dans le mal… à cet instant où la lame s'est enfoncée… de m'avoir fait comprendre comme c'était facile de plonger, de se laisser aller, quand on est désespéré… Et j'étais désespérée… Mais peut-être pas autant que toi… Peut-être que tu voulais que je te tue… que je mette fin au cycle infernal dans lequel tu t'étais perdue… Je ne sais pas… Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu comprendre… On avait tellement en commun, tellement à partager… Et pourtant par moments tu semblais si loin… inaccessible… Tout ce gâchis… Toute cette haine entre nous… Pourquoi ?   
Le rêve s'arrête toujours au même moment. Je te vois tomber dans le vide et je me précipite… Et je te vois t'écraser à l'arrière d'un camion qui passait et qui t'emmène loin… loin de moi… de ma frustration… de ma douleur… de mes regrets…   
Et là je me réveille. Et j'ai mal.   
Tu n'es pas là, mais tu me poursuis jusque dans mes rêves. Tu n'es pas là, mais tu me fais mal. Ton souvenir continue à me faire souffrir. Je dois mettre un terme à cette souffrance, je ne veux plus revivre sans cesse le moment où tu me fais basculer - 

_Tu l'as fait, B. Tu m'as tuée…_

- le moment où je te tue…   
Je dois savoir… ce que tu cherchais… Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as plongé, pourquoi le mal était plus séduisant que ce que nous avions à t'offrir parmi nous… Je veux savoir pourquoi toute cette haine entre nous… Je ne veux plus faire ce cauchemar toutes les nuits…   
Demain, je viendrai te voir… Demain, nous parlerons… Demain, tu me diras… pourquoi…   
Je n'oublierai jamais… 

*** 

**E comme Enfermement.   
Faith. 08h00.**

Je n'oublierai jamais.   
Je me suis réveillée en sueur. J'ai encore fait un cauchemar. Toujours le même… Toujours…   
Je nous vois sur le toit… On se bat… Je sens l'excitation du combat monter… Cette excitation presque sexuelle que tu as toujours refusé de reconnaître… L'adrénaline… La peur de mourir… Le triomphe quand on gagne…   
Je nous vois sur le toit… Tu ne veux pas perdre… Tu veux mon sang… Pour sauver l'homme de ta vie… Et moi je ne suis rien pour toi, juste un moyen, une catharsis… Tu évacues ta frustration sur moi…   
Je n'ai jamais rien été pour toi… Juste une remplaçante, une doublure, quand tu avais besoin d'aide… Je n'ai jamais eu aucune reconnaissance de ta part… ni de tes amis… J'aurais tout fait pour toi, B… J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi… Mais toi, tu m'oubliais dès que les combats étaient terminés, dès que les méchants vampires étaient réduits en poussière… Tout le monde faisait la fête chez toi, et moi je rentrais, seule, toujours seule, dans ma chambre de motel… Parce que tu ne m'avais pas invitée… Parce que je n'étais rien pour toi… Parce que je ne méritais pas l'amitié de la grande Tueuse, la seule, l'unique, la légitime. Parce que ça t'aurait fait mal de t'abaisser à reconnaître que tu appréciais te battre avec moi, que tu avais aimé goûter à la liberté que je t'offrais… parce que je n'obéissais à aucune règle… et que tu ne faisais que ça…   
Je nous vois sur le toit… Il se passe quelque chose, mais je ne comprends pas tout de suite… Et puis je vois ton regard… La surprise… Tu l'as fait, mais tu ne réalises pas les conséquences… Alors je sens la douleur, aiguë, glaçante, au fond de moi… Et je vois mon couteau, ce couteau que j'adorais et que le Maire m'avait offert, planté dans mes entrailles… Et je vois le sang qui coule… ce sang que tu voulais me prendre…   
J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi… mais pas pour lui, tu comprends… pas pour lui… Il avait droit à ce que tu ne m'aurais jamais donné… Le respect, la confiance… l'amour… Pour lui, tu aurais tout fait… même me tuer… Alors, je vois mon sang, je vois ma vie pourrie qui s'en va, et je refuse de nourrir ce fils de pute… Je suis une Tueuse… Ma putain de fierté reprend le dessus et je ne veux pas que mon sang de Tueuse abreuve et soigne un vampire…   
Mais je n'en reviens pas que tu aies franchi le pas… 

_Tu l'as fait, B. Tu m'as tuée…_

ce pas que tu as fait vers moi… dans mon monde déjanté, torturé… Nous sommes pareilles, je l'ai toujours su… Tu n'as jamais voulu l'entendre… Nous sommes à égalité… Le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, B… Tu le savais pour Angel… Mais tu ne voulais pas le reconnaître pour moi… C'était plus facile…   
Alors, je saute. Je saute dans le vide et je m'écrase dans un camion… ce camion que j'avais repéré… J'ai juste attendu le bon moment… Je ne voulais pas que tu me récupères… Je ne voulais pas qu'il gagne… encore une fois…   
Et c'est toujours là que je me réveille. Et je suis en colère.   
Je t'en veux de m'avoir niée, je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir écoutée, de ne pas m'avoir aidée… Je t'en veux d'avoir enterré le désir que tu avais pour moi, je t'en veux d'avoir ignoré le mien…   
Je n'oublierai jamais. 

*** 

**R comme Rencontre   
Buffy. 12h00.**

Je n'oublierai jamais ton regard.   
A cet instant, tu es devant moi et tu fumes une cigarette. Ton regard sombre me trouble… Je vois dans tes yeux des choses que je n'ai jamais pu affronter…   
Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je savais que tu étais à Los Angeles, alors j'ai appelé Angel. Il m'a donné ton adresse. Encore un hôtel miteux. J'ai pris un bus et j'ai erré dans les rues jusqu'à ce que je me décide à frapper à ta porte.   
Tu as ouvert la porte et je n'oublierai jamais ton regard. L'étonnement, le doute, l'attente, puis une tristesse infinie se sont succédés dans tes yeux… Tu n'as pas dit un mot et tu m'as laissée entrer… Tu n'as pas changé… Tu es toujours aussi belle… aussi troublante… aussi fascinante… J'ai toujours eu du mal à le reconnaître… Cette fascination que tu exerces sur toutes les personnes qui croisent ta route… Quelque chose d'indicible dans tes yeux… Ce petit quelque chose qui fait que lorsque tu es dans une pièce, on ne voit plus que toi… J'en ai été jalouse…   
Si, en fait, tu as changé. Il n'y a plus de haine dans ton regard… juste une sorte de résignation douloureuse…   
Tu m'as laissée entrer et tu as attendu que je parle. Alors j'ai commencé.   
Je t'ai dit mes regrets, ma volonté de comprendre, de te comprendre, de reprendre à zéro ou de clore enfin notre histoire inachevée… J'ai essayé de justifier mes propres actes, mon refus de reconnaître ma part de responsabilité dans le meurtre de Finch, la jalousie que j'ai ressentie face à ta liberté… Tu n'avais de comptes à rendre à personne… Tu faisais ce que tu voulais…   
Je t'ai dit ma peur… La peur d'affronter mes erreurs… La peur de reconnaître que j'aurais pu éviter ce meurtre, que j'aurais pu retenir ta main… La peur de reconnaître que cela aurait pu m'arriver ce soir-là, que j'aurais pu tuer un homme… Que ce meurtre était un accident… Et aussi cette peur que tu faisais naître en moi… Tu éprouvais du plaisir à tuer les vampires… Tu étais imprévisible, impulsive, passionnée, sombre, indéchiffrable… J'avais peur parce que je ne voulais pas reconnaître que cela m'attirait… que ton côté noir m'attirait… Je préférais continuer à croire que nous étions différentes… et que j'étais meilleure que toi…   
Je t'ai dit mes regrets de ne pas avoir été capable de t'aider quand tu en avais besoin… après la mort de Finch… Je comprends aujourd'hui que tu t'es sentie abandonnée, rejetée… et que je suis aussi responsable de ta fuite, de ton alliance avec le maire…   
Je t'ai demandé pardon pour avoir tenté de te tuer ce soir maudit sur le toit… J'étais aveuglée par la haine et le désespoir de voir mourir l'homme que j'aimais par ta faute… Je voulais te faire payer… Je savais que mon sang l'aurait sauvé… mais je voulais le tien… tu devais payer… pour tout le mal que tu nous avais fait… Mais il y avait autre chose… Je le sais aujourd'hui… Tu devais payer pour m'avoir fait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas parfaite… que nous n'étions pas si différentes… que je n'étais pas si forte… que je ne détenais pas la vérité… En te tuant, je détruisais une part de moi que je ne voulais pas affronter… Une part de moi que tu avais simplement révélée… Je t'ai demandé pardon… Je voulais que tu saches qu'au moment où j'ai réalisé que j'avais vraiment planté la lame dans ton ventre, j'avais regretté mon geste… Et que j'avais compris qu'au lieu d'effacer les traces de ma ressemblance avec toi, je n'avais fait que les renforcer… Et ton sourire ensuite… Toi, tu savais… Tu as toujours su… J  
e t'ai dit tout ça… et tu m'as écoutée en silence avec juste ce regard triste et résigné, ce regard sombre de ceux qui n'ont jamais connu que la douleur…   
Je n'oublierai jamais ton regard. 

*** 

**C comme Confrontation   
Faith. 16h00.**

Je n'oublierai jamais ton regard.   
A cet instant, tu es devant moi et tes yeux sont pleins de larmes. J'aimerais tant te prendre dans mes bras… te rassurer… Mais je ne peux pas…   
Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je me suis assise sur le lit et j'ai allumé la télévision, m'abrutissant d'images insipides pour tenter d'oublier celle que j'ai toujours à l'esprit… celle de ton visage… de tes yeux…   
Je ne fais rien de mes journées… Parfois j'erre dans les rues de la cité des anges en espérant toujours croiser ton regard… quelque part… au détour d'une rue… Et quand je suis trop désespérée, je reste dans cette chambre à l'image de ma vie… pourrie, sale et sans goût… vide…   
Et puis j'ai entendu frapper à la porte. J'ai éteint la télévision et j'ai ouvert.   
Tu étais là. Toujours aussi belle… mais inaccessible… Je me suis demandée ce que tu venais faire ici… Pendant un instant amer, je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de moi pour résoudre je ne sais quel nouveau fléau apocalyptique… Mais j'ai vu tes yeux… Et j'y ai vu le doute, l'espoir et cette parcelle de douleur que je connais si bien… J'ai repensé à nous… A notre relation si compliquée, à nos rapports écorchés, aux non-dits… Alors, j'ai retenu la petite phrase sarcastique qui me brûlait les lèvres et je t'ai laissée entrer. Et j'ai attendu que tu parles.   
J'avais tellement attendu ce moment… J'avais tellement attendu ces mots… Je t'ai écouté sans parler… Tout me semblait irréel… Je me disais que je rêvais… que tu n'étais pas vraiment là à me parler, à me dire que tu regrettais, que tu voulais tout reprendre à zéro… que tu voulais me comprendre… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a touchée… comme tu m'as bouleversée… Tu m'as toujours cru insensible… Je suis tellement loin de cette image…   
Tu as enfin admis ta responsabilité dans le meurtre de Finch… ta jalousie envers moi… envers cette liberté que je représentais pour toi… Mais tu n'as pas compris que cette liberté n'était qu'illusion… Je n'ai jamais été vraiment libre… J'étais - je suis - enfermée dans mon propre monde, dans ma solitude… Tu as été ma seule ouverture… la seule porte vers la vraie vie… la seule qui aurait pu - aurait dû - me comprendre… Il y avait ce lien entre nous… un lien indéfinissable, troublant et si fort… Mais tu as refermé la porte… si vite… trop vite… Tu as refusé les implications de ce lien, sa réalité… Trop dangereux pour toi… Tu as entrevu l'abîme… et tu as pris peur… Alors j'y suis retournée seule et je me suis laissée couler… tout au fond… parce que plus rien n'avait d'importance… parce que tu m'avais rejetée…   
Et puis tu m'as demandé pardon… pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous sur le toit… pour ne pas avoir hésité à me sacrifier pour l'homme que tu aimais… Mais j'ai compris… j'aurais fait la même chose pour toi… J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi…   
Tu m'as demandé pardon… mais il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonnée…   
C'est ce que je t'ai dit quand j'ai enfin pu parler… Je t'ai dit ce que je n'avais jamais dit à personne… ma souffrance… mon enfance… mon appel… Etre une Tueuse a toujours été la seule chose qui me donnait une consistance, qui me faisait exister aux yeux des autres… Et même ça m'a été dénié quand je t'ai rencontrée… car il n'y avait qu'une seule Tueuse dans votre monde… Je n'étais rien… Je n'avais rien… Tu avais tout… L'amour, l'amitié, la famille, le respect, la reconnaissance… Je t'ai enviée… mais surtout je t'ai aimée… et tu m'as rejetée…   
Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais… Les larmes aux yeux, tu m'as regardée avec étonnement et puis quelque chose s'est libéré en toi, comme si tu comprenais enfin…   
Je n'oublierai jamais ton regard… 

*** 

**L comme Libération   
Buffy. 20h00.**

Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée.   
A cet instant tu dors dans mes bras… Pour la première fois depuis des années, tu sembles apaisée…   
Il s'est passé tant de choses entre nous… si vite… Tout va si vite… Peut-être est-ce notre conscience de Tueuses… Nous ne sommes pas éternelles… et la vie des Tueuses est tellement éphémère… Je m'étonne tous les jours d'être encore vivante… Nous avons perdu tant de temps à nous déchirer… tant de temps à nous fuir… à fuir nos sentiments… nos désirs… Je ne voulais pas les reconnaître… mais toi, tu savais… encore une fois… tu as toujours su… Et tu as accepté… Pour moi, c'était inconcevable… Au fond de moi, je savais… mais c'était trop difficile…   
Alors quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'ai ressenti comme un déclic… Quelque chose qui avait toujours été là, mais que j'avais refusé… refoulé… Tout est devenu clair… Je t'ai revue dans mes souvenirs… J'ai revu tes regards insistants, tes gestes, tes sourires… C'était tellement évident… Je l'ai senti… intimement… comme je savais tout ce que tu ressentais grâce à ce lien étrange qui m'a effrayé… Mais j'ai enfoui cette révélation… me concentrant sur ma haine et mon ressentiment… me rapprochant indirectement de toi… Tu savais que nous étions semblables… et complémentaires… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que, comme Angel, ta souffrance t'a rendu plus lucide, plus mure…   
Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, quelque chose s'est ouvert en moi… ou quelque chose s'est peut-être brisé… Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pu me retenir de pleurer…   
Alors tu t'es rapprochée et tu m'as prise dans tes bras… En d'autres temps, je t'aurais repoussée… Aujourd'hui, je n'en ai plus la force… et plus l'envie… Je me suis laissée aller, je t'ai serrée si fort que j'aurais pu t'étouffer… Mais tu es comme moi… Je suis comme toi…   
Nous sommes restées si longtemps dans les bras l'une de l'autre… Je n'avais plus conscience du temps…   
Et puis tu m'as embrassée… Tu m'as embrassée et j'ai réalisé que rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance… Nos larmes se sont mêlées à travers ce baiser… Nous nous sommes pardonnées… C'était si doux et si violent en même temps… Nos désirs enfouis se sont enfin libérés… laissant libre cours à la passion… comme si demain tout était fini… Plus rien n'avait d'importance que tes mains sur moi, que tes doigts en moi, que tes lèvres contre mes lèvres, que nos corps enfiévrés qui se soudaient l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte désespérée… comme si c'était la dernière fois… Peut-être est-ce le cas… peut-être que demain l'une d'entre nous fera une erreur… peut-être que je vais mourir… peut-être que tu vas mourir… Mais tu as accepté cette fatalité… bien avant moi… Il n'y a que toi qui peux me comprendre… Je viens juste de le réaliser… Il n'y a que toi qui peux partager le fardeau de notre devoir singulier… Il n'y a que toi qui sais ce que je pense… ce que je ressens… sans un mot…   
Tu sais que je t'aime… Je ne l'ai pas dit, mais tu le sais déjà… Je n'ai pas pu… Je n'ai pas pu affronter ton regard et te dire ces mots si simples et pourtant si difficiles… Mais tu le sais… Car nous sommes pareilles…   
J'ai peur de l'avenir… Je sais qu'il est court… Je sais que nous avons eu de la chance jusqu'à présent… J'ai peur de ta réaction quand tu te réveilleras… Tu es tellement imprévisible… Je sais que je te perdrai… d'une manière ou d'une autre, je te perdrai… Mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas y penser… Rien n'a plus d'importance… Tu es dans mes bras, et rien d'autre ne compte.   
Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée. 

*** 

**E comme Epilogue   
Faith. 00h00.**

Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée.   
A cet instant, tu dors dans mes bras… et c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie…   
Je peux mourir maintenant, plus rien n'aura d'importance que ce moment intense partagé avec toi… Je l'ai attendu si longtemps, je l'ai rêvé toutes mes nuits, il m'a fait survivre tous les jours en prison…   
Tout a été si vite… En une journée tout a basculé… Comme tout avait basculé en une seconde dans cette ruelle et que j'avais le sang d'un homme sur mes mains… Tout est fragile… En un instant, tout peut disparaître… Alors je te serre un peu plus fort contre moi de peur que tu disparaisses, comme un mirage, un nouveau tour de mon esprit dérangé…   
J'ai du mal à y croire…   
Quand j'ai vu tes larmes, j'ai eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras… et puis j'ai hésité… C'était peut-être trop tôt… Si tu me repoussais une nouvelle fois, je ne le supporterais pas… Et puis j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit au début, qu'il fallait clore cette histoire… Que perdrais-je que je n'avais déjà perdu ? Alors je t'ai serrée dans mes bras… et tu ne m'as pas repoussée…   
Je n'ai pas réfléchi… ça me semblait naturel… Je t'ai embrassée… et tu ne m'as pas rejetée…   
L'odeur enivrante de tes cheveux, de ta peau, la douceur de tes lèvres, le goût salé de tes larmes qui enlaçaient les miennes, m'ont fait perdre pied… Ce désir si profondément terré en moi a resurgi soudain et j'ai perdu le contrôle… Nous avons fait l'amour comme si nous n'allions plus nous revoir, comme si demain tout s'arrêtait… C'est la première fois que je suis amoureuse… C'est la première fois que je fais l'amour avec quelqu'un que j'aime… C'était tellement… différent… intense… troublant…   
Tu ne me l'as pas dit, mais je sais que tu m'aimes… Je l'ai toujours su… Je voyais dans tes yeux ce trouble quand tu me regardais, ce trouble que j'ai lu en toi dans le plaisir cette nuit…   
Je te regarde dormir et je me demande toujours ce qui t'a poussée à venir me voir aujourd'hui… ce qui t'a fait reconnaître soudainement toutes ces choses… ta culpabilité, ta responsabilité, ton attirance pour moi… J'ai tellement rêvé ce jour… mais je n'y croyais plus… Ma vie s'était arrêtée avec toi…   
Tout est si fragile… Je n'ose envisager le moindre avenir… Peut-être que demain, quand tu te réveilleras, tu te diras que tu as commis une erreur… Peut-être que demain tu regretteras… Peut-être que demain tu partiras comme tu es venue… Comme une image fugitive… J'aurais juste rêvé que tu as posé ton regard sur moi… J'aurais juste rêvé ta peau contre ma peau… Nos corps enlacés dans ces draps… J'aurais juste imaginé tes paroles… ces mots qui m'ont tant touchée… ces mots que j'attendais… J'aurais juste rêvé la douceur de tes lèvres… J'aurais juste imaginé qu'un jour j'avais été vivante à nouveau… que j'avais oublié la douleur… Demain peut-être tu me laisseras à nouveau… pour terminer réellement cette histoire… Et ne plus jamais reparaître…   
Mais là je ne veux plus y penser… Il n'y a plus rien que nous deux… Plus rien n'a d'importance… sauf toi contre moi… Et je veux garder ça en moi pour toujours…   
Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée. **FIN**


End file.
